The embodiments described herein relate generally to a machine for forming a container from sheet material, and more particularly to a machine for automatically forming a tray that includes reinforced side walls and corner structures.
Containers fabricated from paperboard and/or corrugated paperboard materials are often used to store and transport goods. These containers can include four-sided containers, six-sided containers, eight-sided containers, bulk bins and/or various size corrugated barrels. These containers may be stacked atop one another for storage, transport, and/or display purposes.
Such containers are usually formed from blanks by an apparatus that folds a plurality of panels along preformed fold lines and seals these panels with an adhesive to form an erected corrugated container. Containers may have certain strength requirements for transporting products. These strength requirements may include a stacking strength requirement such that the containers can be stacked on one another without collapsing during transport, storage, and/or display. However, if the containers are not properly aligned when stacked or the stacking strength of the container does not meet strength requirements, the containers may be unstable and collapse.
Accordingly, there is a need for a container that facilitates proper stacking and meets desired strength requirements. Further, there is a need for a machine that efficiently forms such containers from blank sheet material.